This invention relates to a method of repelling insects, and more particularly to a method for repelling mosquitoes using a natural ingredient, emu oil. Known natural oils that repel insects include rotundial (from the leaves of Vitex rotundifolia, Watanabe K et al. (1995) Biotech Biochem 59(10):1979-1980); citronella oil (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,922); eucalyptus oil (Watanabe et al. (1993) J. Agric. Food Chem. 41:2164-2166); and oil (Sharma VP et al. (1993) J. American Mosquito Control Association 9(3):359-360); and oil of Hedeoma pulgioides, oil of anisum and oil of chrysanthemum (U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,209).
However, the only active ingredient currently registered by the EPA as a topically applied insect repellent is N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide (DEET). When applied to children's skin, DEET has been implicated in causing convulsions. DEET is also known to react with certain plastics and synthetic rubber and cause skin irritation (Watanabe et al. (1993), supra). As a result of these problems and other side effects, New York State has banned products comprised of 100% DEET.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a natural, safe substance which acts to repel biting insects when topically applied to the skin.